Talk:Age of Dark/@comment-69.27.59.213-20140130014455
What if the ages are like a messed up timeline? doesnt it say in the lore on game that the timestream is covaluted, that heroes phase in and out of their own times? this helps to explain why when you rest at a bonfire all the hollows you kill come back, but the unique characters dont, that the unique bosses dont, the heroes dont. It also brings back the question, if all the time is at the same time in a sense... then why is there also a set timeline, past present and future are all intertwined but at the same time there is a set past, present, and future. so... in my opinion.. being a dark souls veteran just recently starting his first new game+6, what if... these event were preset, and already decided... so.. the age of ancients, then the age of fire, and now theres 2 options, the age of dark, and prolonging the long dying age of fire... but eventually the age of dark will come. so why give the player a choice to prolong the age of fire? my first theory is, if as powerful as you are, the age of fire were to be strengthened and prolonged a long time, the gods could come back, and so could new people.. rebuilding and reclaiming lordoran. and maybe find a way to keep the age of fire going permanently, like hero after hero sacraficing themselves, or the gods forcing humans to sacrafice themselves, or all the gods could sacrafice themselves and turn the world over to the humans and undead. but... when your at the chamber of the princess, she says to end the undead sacrafices. she never said the age of dark is the way to go... so is there a way to continue the age of fire and also stop the undead sacrafices? she never said anything about gods sacrifices... and also.. what does it mean? the age of dark, also used in the game as a synonym for the age of man... would the flames burning out be a bad thing neccessarilly? or would it just mean the gods would become powerless? because as im sure you all know, as the flames dimmed, the lords and the bearers of the lord souls(aka gods), lost their powers and had to result to using illussions... like the sun in lordoran, its not real, the princess, she's not real either. but yet there they are... so... what if all it means is that man(and undead) will no longer have to sacrafice themselves to continue the age of fire... because it'll be over, you can't restart it... or can you? the witch of izalith created a flame close if not exactly like the first flame, but it was called the chaos flame. and because it was more powerful than her, (considering she got her powers from the first flame), she couldnt control it and it consumed her. so.... one can reach many conclusions off of that alone, but the one i want to focus on is this... what happens to the age of dark? the age of man? is that it? THE FINAL NEVER ENDING AGE? or is ther another age that could come after that... after the ancients are dead, the lords and gods are powerless and fled... all thats left is humans and undead... but.. if theres an age of darkness then the undead curse goes away... so when theres only humans left in the world.. souls and humanity would be worthless... the huge power struggles of the past and present would be gone in the future... if this is the case then why isn't it made apparent this will happen? why has nobody from the future shown up and said, hey... this is what the future holds. even though the heroes of the past and present talk about the future... nobody from the future actually shows up to clarify it. because they can't. because you havent made a choice yet. but how can the past present and future all exist within the same time or space? it can't. its a parrallel. dark souls did a good job with its story. but from everything it suggests... either they made it this way and the truth is that some people are lying to you... or they screwed up and the story actually doesn't make any real sense because what they're suggesting in the lore isn't possible, at least if you were to apply it to real life... but the timestream is convaluted... so what if theres actually multiple futures and pasts... all interlinked... everything is possible because every possibility could have happened, had happened, and had yet to happen but would. just like you can end the age of fire or prolong it, but eventually the age of dark WILL COME. so there dark souls junkies. read that. stop drooling and start debating ;D